<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Had Known... by WillOhTheWisp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354417">If I Had Known...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillOhTheWisp/pseuds/WillOhTheWisp'>WillOhTheWisp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Farkas being a protective werewolf, Fighting, Knotting, Marking, Mated to Brothers, Mating Bites, Multi, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Werewolf Mates, shared mate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillOhTheWisp/pseuds/WillOhTheWisp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serra meets a charming Khajiit that persuades her to join him as his healer and being eager to see more of her home land, she happily agreed... She has fair skills with a bow after all, it isn't like she's defenseless and it means she'll get to strengthen her Restoration magic. It's like the skys opened up and gave her the perfect opportunity to get two birds with one stone!</p><p>He never mentioned that he was the famous Dragonborn however.. He also didn't mention that he'd planned on taking her to join the Companions because he believes they need a good healing hand, well... On hand..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farkas/Original Female Character(s), Vilkas/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Come with me</em>, he said... <em>It'll be a fun,</em> he said! A <em>true adventure</em>, surly you wish to see more of the world than just this little village!"</p><p> </p><p>Serra grunted at the impact of a sword against her own and practically snarled at the bandit that had decided to target her. Luckily she'd slipped out the blade and shucked her bow over her shoulder in the nic of time to not be cleaved in two. She didn't even think their enemies were taking note to the fact that she was wasting her breath on ranting out her frustrations.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Didn't tell me he was the damn Dragonborn!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her blade found its mark and the man fell to the ground with a thump but she didn't even have a moment to recover before another was charging at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"ARGH!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She swore she heard one of Ka'Seems companions chuckle at her outrage. She was pretty sure his name was Farkas but she wasn't all too sure, within moments of meeting up with him and his brother they'd been attacked by a shit ton of bandits out of almost no where. It was like Ka'Seem had a beacon for trouble attached to him it seemed, it hadn't been long after they'd left her home that they'd been come down on by several different kinds of enemies. Most of them had been of the animal type but there had been some bandits, just never as many as there were <em>now</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The waves just kept on coming and it was absolutely<em> infuriating</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She directed another snarl like sound towards the man in question, bared her teeth and continued on defending herself. Maybe she'd kill Ka'Seem for not telling her who he was before she'd agreed to tagging along with him as his healer. Or she'd at least leave his injuries to heal on their own out of spite.</p><p> </p><p>She never would have expected the Khajiit to be the Dragonborn, all the rumors that her village had acquired over the last several months simply said that he was strong and intelligent. None of the visitors that knew of him held the typical revulsion that would have hinted at him being anything other than Nord. Perhaps that was simply because they hadn't met him personally and only had their own rumors to go off of like they'd had.</p><p> </p><p>She was more meant for distance when fighting came into play, preferring a bow than a blade and to back up with her skill in Restoration magic. But she just couldn't seem to get herself far enough away to be able to fall back onto it. If things continued like this, her perilously low stamina reserves were going to end up getting her seriously injured.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she should have taken up the Guard Captains offer of combat training all those years ago... In hindsight, rebuffing the proposition had been a mistake and she could admit it now. He'd been right when he said she needed to be able to rely on more than a bow when it came to being able to defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>All she'd wanted to do was venture a bit, to see more of her home land than the farms and forests around her village. Ka'Seem had apparently latched onto that fairly quickly after meeting her in their small tavern and passed story after story of his own travels to her.</p><p> </p><p>Had she known she'd spend most of the time traveling with him fighting for her life against a surprisingly large ledger of enemies, humanoid and not, she would have rethought the decision. Or at least taken a day or two before agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>But the damn man had a silver tongue wrapped up in an attractive accent and surprisingly warm eyes. He wove story after story of his exploits, the ruins he traversed, the groups he now was a part of and of all the holds he was named Thane in. The stories of his homeland had had her more than mesmerized on their own but the others had all but sealed what she already knew she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to see what he saw, wanted to meet the people he met...The several weeks they had spent together, hunting, laughing, learning a bit about one another while gathering the supplies he needed had been so comfortable for her. She'd believed he had grown fond of her presence as well when he asked her to join him to Whiterun and all she wanted was to join him, so she accepted with no hesitation at all.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, all she wanted to do was turn around and drop herself into the hot springs they'd passed hours before and were forced to by ignore in order to make good time to meet Ka'Seem friends. She took down the second bandit and then turned to find another, absolutely ready to let go of some of her frustration by taking down some more.</p><p> </p><p>By the time their enemies were all down, she was a bloody and bruised mess and decided quickly that it didn't matter what the <em>Dragonborn</em> wanted. She was going to turn around and enjoy the hot springs for as long as she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ka'Seem"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The felines ears twitched in her direction but he didn't turn from looting the body in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes oh lovely Serra?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed at the tone he was using, it was much too like the one he'd used to lure her into his charm. Honeyed words that would be meant to soothe and entrap her farther would surly follow if she let it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm returning to the hot spring"</p><p> </p><p>She made sure her voice was even, the kind of sound she'd used when commanding one of the hounds from home while hunting. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well... As nice as the chance would be... This one fears it is important that we keep pressing on"</p><p> </p><p>It didn't strike her as ironic that she all but growled at the cat man that still refused to look directly at her. She reminded herself that she liked Ka'Seem, he was her friend and buried the urge to brandish her weapon at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It <em>wasn't</em> a suggestion, it's what I'm doing...<em> With or without you</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even pause to see his reaction beyond him straightening abruptly, just turned and started away. She didn't really like the idea of him leaving her behind but if he did, then so be it. She'd make her way to Whiterun on her own if she had to, if she even still wanted to with his absence. She wasn't going any further until she was cleaned of the blood and had the chance to heal the wounds she'd gotten in the skirmish.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowed eyes landed on the closest brother as he stiffened at her movements. For a moment, she thought that he was going to move to stop her but a sigh behind her drew them both up short.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't mind a chance to clean up myself"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't Ka'Seems pleasant accent that stated it but a much deeper sounding one.. If she had doubted the newest arrivals origins, it was wiped away at the sound of it. Nord, the brothers were definitely Nords. She watched almost wearily as the rigid stance of the one in front of her slackened and he gave a shrug. It didn't seem to be an out right agreement but it also didn't seem to be an objection to the statement either.</p><p> </p><p>A glance behind her found that Ka'Seem was scratching his head looking at the warrior beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"This one supposes we <em>would</em> attract more predators smelling of blood like we do.... Very well, lets get everything we can from their pockets and then Serra can lead the way hm"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"That is the woman you wrote to us about? She doesn't seem like much of a warrior"</p><p> </p><p>Ka'Seem shrugged, watching his new friend rush on ahead of them but nodded a bit when Vilkas continued to eye him.</p><p> </p><p>"She isn't one for close combat but she's got deadly aim with a bow and damn potent Restoration spells at her disposal"</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to smile at Farkas's little grunt of acknowledgement. She'd taken him by surprise at some point in the drawn out skirmish and healed a gash a particularly determined orc had given him before launching an arrow straight into the eye of the one Vilkas had been making his way to. He didn't miss the fact that she'd passed him by without giving him a healing boost but he figured she was still pretty miffed about his identity and the sheer amount of resistance that they'd encountered in the few weeks of traveling that they'd done.</p><p> </p><p>"She's small"</p><p> </p><p>He raised a brow at Farkas but nodded again at the statement. Serra<em> was</em> quite small, he figured it was the only thing her Breton blood had given her. The rest of her seemed to take after the Nord side of her family rather prominently. The almost piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair were very eye catching on her small frame, if he hadn't been courting someone already he might have chanced a run at her himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother was a Breton, so her height isn't that surprising... But thinking on it, she may be on the shorter side of the scale.. Perhaps due to limited nutrition growing up"</p><p> </p><p>The woman in question he realized, was no where to be seen ahead of them and he tried not to groan at it.. He should of figured she'd take off without them if they took their time, her tone when voicing where she was headed earlier had been one of out right determination. There wasn't even an ounce of doubt that she'd of left them there, even if he'd declared that they would head on without her. She was much more fierce than her appearance would lead on.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of the reasons why he thought she'd fit in so well with his fellow Companions, it also helped that he was the Harbinger now and had a good sway on things like new members.. The fact that she was a skilled healer was another one. They desperately needed someone in their ranks that could heal the more serious wounds that the Silverhand could cause. Someone that wouldn't be at risk of poisoning from their weapons was also a good bonus, he wouldn't lie about.</p><p> </p><p>A thoughtful sound from his right had him looking back over to Vilkas in question.</p><p> </p><p>"She seemed extremely cross with you"</p><p> </p><p>He chose to ignore the laugh in his Shield-Brothers tone and instead picked up his pace.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she should have waited up just a little more than she had but honestly, the thought of sinking down into the warm waters that were waiting for them had her keeping her pace just short of an all out jog.</p><p> </p><p>All three men were lagging behind her in a way that was beyond grating for her already frayed nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Couldn't they be just a little bit more brisk with their pace? It couldn't of just been her that was looking forward to the waters. Vilkas, the one that had decided getting clean wouldn't be so bad should of at least walked faster than he was.</p><p> </p><p>But no, each of them took their sweet old time walking several paces behind her so she'd given up on waiting on them and moved forward with a driven purpose.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she was in range, she was stripping off her leather armor and smiling at a women that were already lounging in their smalls that had shifted to look over at her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't surprised to find the hot springs being used and wasn't at all phased with stripping down in front of the strangers. None of them moved when she approached, there wasn't even an ounce of hostility coming from the three people.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go burning the place down now"</p><p> </p><p>A huff at the lone man in the group and she was slipping into the water to make her way to a more distant space of the springs for a bit more isolation. She scrubbed as she moved, ridding herself of the blood and set about to tending the few scraps and bruises she'd gained.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she settled down in shoulder deep water next to a log to lean against she was clean and was set to simply enjoy the warmth with her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored the sound of the others joining, then tried even more to ignore the sound of at least one of them making their way closer to where she was relaxing.. That was until a familiar hmm sounded beside her. She opened one eye to find Ka'Seen looking at her intently.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>She watched as he looked away, his whiskers shifted slightly before a sigh fell from him and he sank deeper into the water.</p><p> </p><p>"This one wishes to apologize... Vilkas reminded me that sometimes I have a habit of... Rushing about unnecessarily... Stopping here was a good idea, much better than traipsing through the forests smelling of blood"</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over to the spot where the brothers had taken for a moment before letting out a sigh of her own.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, apology accepted... I am still pissed you left off the bit about you being the Dragonborn and all"</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't exactly ever saw a look like the one that crossed Ka'Seens face like the one that fell over it at the moment. He shifted and then cleared his throat before meeting her gaze once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Ka'Seen is... Also the Harbinger of the Companions"</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw slackened a bit at the declaration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another nod and he was moving to lean against her log. Apparently the confessions weren't over just yet.</p><p> </p><p>"There are other things this one wishes to share.. In hopes that he will not earn more scorn or anger from his new friend and that she will continue on to Whiterun with him"</p><p> </p><p>She tempered her expression to remain as neutral as possible at the declaration. He'd never once brought up the Companions aside from the several quests he'd done for them, if he was the Harbinger now what else could he be?!</p><p> </p><p>She listened quietly as he spoke. Nodding when he'd look at her questionably before he'd delve back in, for the most part she was able to take it in stride. If it wasn't for the fact that she already knew he was the Dragonborn, it might not have been as easily digested.</p><p> </p><p>Sure the Black Brotherhood had abducted him for his part in Greta the Kinds end, she understood his hesitance in going to where the Assassin that snagged him had said go.. But she also figured that if he put if off for too long that it might happen again, or that they'd get tired of waiting for him and just decide to continue taking contracts on him. Since he'd been captured coming to Skyrim, he'd been saddled with so much responsibility she wasn't sure how he was managing.</p><p> </p><p>She hit her limit for being able to listen without interrupting when he'd brought up one little fact however.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a werewolf?! But you're Khajiit?! How does <em>that</em> even work!"</p><p> </p><p>His chuckle at her outburst had her openly glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a little... Different for this one but otherwise much the same as the others afflicted... Thicker fur so Ka'Seen has been told and slight differences in some attributes"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say who the others were but when he sent a quick look over at his fellow Companions, she had a moment of wonder at it.. Were they also werewolves then?? Both were watching them a bit too closely for their distance and she wondered if maybe they could hear their conversation.. If they <em>were</em> also werewolves, it was entirely possible that they actually could hear them.</p><p> </p><p>Then an entirely different thought hit her.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't there a full moon coming up?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't miss the clear as day grimace that struck him as his ears flattened and his whiskers shifted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, in two days time"</p><p> </p><p>She was on her feet grabbing his arm in seconds flat to pull him with her in her sudden panic at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>"This area is littered with too many hunters.. Most would probably ignore you and run off to stay alive but some... They might see it as a challenge, <em>we need to leave</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was surprised at how quickly the two other Companions moved once she tugged Ka'Seem out of the water with her.</p><p> </p><p>"We're leaving!"</p><p> </p><p>Both looked at her with raised brows before shooting a quick look to the man she was still dragging in toe with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Armor on wet skin and <em>fur</em> is not the most-"</p><p> </p><p>Ka'Seems words were cut off in a surprised combination a gasp and hiss as she dropped his arm and held her hand palm up out to him. Warmth instantly enveloped it and she pushed it outwards to travel over his body as well as her own.</p><p> </p><p>Though she wasn't a master with fire related magic and dual casting, she was pretty adept with simpler castings.. Being able to dry off quickly in the cold was something that could be immensely valuable when it came to remaining healthy and surviving.</p><p> </p><p>It had kept her warm and dry many times while out hunting and she figured that it'd also be something she'd be able to expand upon while traveling with them.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored him and the others once more as he started to pat his now dry fur and quickly removed her spare tunic and trousers from her bag to slip on.</p><p> </p><p>"That... That is a very useful... What spell?"</p><p> </p><p>"A weakened firestorm" she glanced at the brothers with an arched brow "Would you like it as well?"</p><p> </p><p>She figured she'd at least ask, even knowing many Nords were skeptic and weary of magic.. It was the least she could do she figured.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... That would be appreciated if we are indeed leaving"</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Ka'Seem again but only briefly before his eyes came back to hers, then to the hands she'd held up towards them. Even though they knew what was coming both let out a surprised breath at the sensation of the magic but immediately moved for their own belongings once it had faded away.</p><p> </p><p>"We are, it'll be too dangerous to remain here all things considered"</p><p> </p><p>None of the three men said much as they got dressed and she didn't press them for conversation either. Instead she focused on grabbing some essential plants from the area to busy herself while they prepared. Occasionally, she'd feel as though she were being watched and would find one of the brothers watching her from where they were and she'd meet their gaze head on to let them know she knew. Vilkas usually pressed his lips and turned back to the task of tightening buckles and she'd continue to flutter about the springs. <em>Farkas</em> however, she found would maintain the eye contact for much too long for her own comfort and then she was torn between forcing herself to look away and rising up to whatever silent challenge the man was waging and keeping the contact for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The two times that it happened she'd ended up tearing her gaze away with a loud huff of annoyance because she couldn't keep it up<em> and</em> pluck dragons tongue correctly and the plant won out as a higher priority. The feeling of being watched didn't lessen when she did but she refused to slip back into the trap of a stare down. When she decided she'd gathered enough material she made her way back to the group with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"You're seriously not done yet Ka'Seem?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a slight glare as he messed with his bracers.</p><p> </p><p>"This one has encountered some issues with the new armor"</p><p> </p><p>She set into motion immediately, tugging the straps with deft hands and ignoring chuckle that fell from him before stepping back and looking him over. She spotted a couple other loosened straps, hmmed a sound of annoyance again before she was yanking the things tight causing him to literally hiss at the jerking sensation. She pointedly ignored the sound and the narrowed eyes sent to her as she stepped around him.. Happy with the fact there was nothing left to be fixed, she slapped his shoulder and gathered up her pack.</p><p> </p><p>"There!"</p><p> </p><p>She whirled and took in the appearance of the other two warriors with a s<span class="st">crutinous </span>gaze Vilkas was straightening at it. Farkas however, caught her off guard with a bark of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Unlike Ka'Seem, we don't need help putting our armor on" she wasn't sure she liked whatever look was on the mans face as he started to move towards her, definitely wasn't sure about the flash in his eyes either "Though, if you were to offer to help remove it later I don't think I'd mind"</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping a bit or help but notice the heat that flared over her cheeks at the comment as he slipped past her.. Vilkas watched with clear amusement in his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched upward as she turned blinking eyes to his before moving by her as well. Even with her previous haste, she ended up being the last one to venture away from the springs. Ka'Seem laughing as he fell in stride with Vilkas.</p><p> </p><p>She decided suddenly, that she should probably give the two warriors some pretty wide birth.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She got back at them when it started to rain not even a couple hours into their travels. She refused to let up on their pace, deeming it too important to put distance between them and the location that was always inhibited by hunters.</p><p> </p><p>"It's rain, it isn't going to kill us to keep going in it.. Might even mean less chances of being happened upon by bandits"</p><p> </p><p>Ka'Seem muttered behind her occasionally, sporting an almost quiet apology to Vilkas for his 'previous behavior' causing the Nord to laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It is nothing we've held against you, just as we wont hold it against our newest friend hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't suppose she'll tire out soon do ya"</p><p> </p><p>She threw a glare over her shoulder to Farkas and palmed the bow over her shoulder in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>She</em> will not"</p><p> </p><p>She pointedly ignored the deep chuckle behind her and kept making them move forward for several hours more, despite her own want to stop for a bit of rest and to dry off... Her pride wouldn't let her consider the action for more than a could of seconds before she'd stubbornly pick up her pace once again, forcing the warriors and rogue behind her to pick up their pace as well. No other words came up to her from the three, though she could feel eyes linger on her periodically none of them tried to sway her into making camp.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not.. Part of her wanted them to stop her, the other part had hoped that Ka'Seem would become annoyed enough to put an end to her dogged pursuit of putting as much distance between them and the well hunted area but he either didn't care, or was simply waiting for her to give up on her own. She glanced over her shoulder and found Ka'Seem watching her with clear amusement on his feline features that made her glare at the man in response.</p><p> </p><p>No, he was waiting for her to tire herself out it appeared.. She let out a huff of aggravation and stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She should of been surprised at how easily she fell in with the people of Jorrvaskr but she wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Not entirely at least. </p><p> </p><p>Ka'Seem had been easy to fall in with and even the twins, she found were just as easy to fall in step with. Even if they were mostly quiet and kept what she thought was a cautious eye on her through out their way back. They were just as straight forward with her as they were with the Dragonborn and she was thankful for it.</p><p> </p><p>After they'd left her tucked away in a tree, for her own protection of course and had drifted off the night of the full moon, she found Vilkas making more conversation with her than before and Farkas, well she'd found him slipping some of the heavier things that Ka'Seem had hefted onto her to carry into his own pack. Which was saying something, considering that they'd managed to gather up a significant amount of stuff between the bandits and the few caves that they'd ventured into on the way to Whiterun.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she didn't appreciate the lighter load, she just wasn't so keen on him clearly taking on more than his share on her account.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from Ria, everyone was openly welcoming and even more so with their curiosity at her arrival and apparent good standing with the Brothers. </p><p> </p><p>After a few outings with the woman though, it seemed Ria mellowed out with the realization that she wasn't there to replace or take anyones place there. She did still catch a few watchful gazes from the woman when she was around either of the twins but so long as she wasn't actively insulting her she didn't really care.</p><p> </p><p>What she did care about, was the fact that Ka'Seem was clearly packing up as if he was going to depart for an extended period of time and hadn't mentioned anything to her. Which was why she was leaning against his door frame, arms crossed and waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.</p><p> </p><p>When it didn't happen for much too long, she gave in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ka'Seem?"</p><p> </p><p>She watched as his ears twitched in her direction as he continued to check over the smallest of his packs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes dear friend?"</p><p><br/>
With a surprising amount of effort she didn't grunt unhappily at the tone she'd come to realize was the 'about to try and charm you blind' one and moved into the room completely.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You headed somewhere?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A click of his tongue and he was tucking the smaller pouch into his pack.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This one is afraid so, it may be a while before Ka'Seem is able to return... But he is confident that you and Vilkas will keep the others in one piece until then"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She didn't fight the scowl from falling over her face, nor how it deepened when he chuckled at the display.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Does the lovely Serra not believe she can help keep up or keep the Companions steady in Ka'Seems absence?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Narrowed eyes met his now overly wide ones.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I thought that I'd be traveling with you, you did promise me adventure and the chance to see more of Skyrim after all"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She didn't like the smile on her friends face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah, this one did but this is not a task you can join in on sadly... But don't look so put out, the Companions will still be taking on tasks and Ka'Seem has made sure that you will be able to join them so long as Vilkas or Farkas is with you"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Whatever her face did on his explanation had him grinning yet again before patting her on the shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Besides, having you go out with them will ensure someone will make sure that they've do not over look any possibly dangerous injuries... There is also the matter of the Silverhand, you will give them an advantage against them"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She glowered at the suggestion that she was in any way that beneficial to a <em>werewolf</em> and their obvious capabilities but didn't voice it... Sure, she was good with spells and an above average archer but she'd heard stories of the Silver Hand already, they would surly out match her in strength if they were training to take on werewolves. She figured in any way that mattered she'd probably just get in their way and risk them getting hurt to cover for her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You believe that the twins will be amendable to my joining them without you?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He practically hummed at her, a look that held way too much mischief for her liking.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Have they said or done anything to make you doubt Ka'Seems words?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
She wanted to be able to say that they had, indeed given her doubt on that but as far as they or any of the others went.. She knew that it would be an out right lie.</p><p> </p><p>"...No..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her friend grinned in response but continued to pack his things.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then this one is glad, you will be as safe as you can and Ka'Seem is relieved that he can count on lovely Serra to look after his Brothers and Sisters... Many of them are much too reckless, it will be good to have at least one other mindful presence with them"</p><p> </p><p>She snorted and crossed her arms at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even you can stop them from doing something they've put their mind to... I don't know how you expect me to be able to manage"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Another chuckle had her glaring at him once more.</p><p> </p><p>"You trust Ka'Seem yes?"</p><p> </p><p>A brow raised at the question, he'd asked her this repeatedly since they'd become better friends.. Surly he knew she did by now, else he wouldn't keep questioning her on it. Unless it was simply something Khajiit did.. She hadn't really known many other than him and a couple of the members of the caravan that would pass by her home village.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course"</p><p> </p><p>"Then trust that this one knows they will listen when it is important to... Plus if all else fails a simple brawl can knock some sense into the majority of them"</p><p> </p><p>She left with a groan and a shake of her head, all while ignoring his laughing as she made her way to retrieve some extra potions for whatever quest he was headed off on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>